


The past at his door

by turntostone



Series: The Order of the Phoenix Fillers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person on the other side of the door... It couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past at his door

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

He had not expected this. Not even in his wildest dreams did he think it was possible. He was hallucinating.

Blink. Blink. Shake. Shake.

Nope. No hallucination. It was definitely her.

Siruis Black had opened the front door of Number 12 to come face to face with Andromeda Tonks. His favourite cousin was standing on the threshold. There had to be a mistake. Moody had told him to expect a new recruit; but it could not be ‘her’.

“You are blocking the door, Black. Inside, Now!” Moody hissed.

He moved as if he was in a trance, never taking his eyes off her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he processed that Moody had proceeded towards the kitchen. He realised he was alone with her in the hallway. He looked at her closely.

The years had been kind to her. The same light brown hair, the same face, and the same eyes. Those eyes which were now narrowed and piercing into his.

His breath caught up.

“Andromeda,” he squeaked.

She simply stared back.

It was unnerving.

She parted her lips, but then changed her mind and pressed them back.

“How ar…”

He never saw it coming. Pain was shooting through his jaw.

As he held his jaw tenderly; his mind belatedly realised that Andromeda had actually socked him.

Wait, that could not be right. His Andromeda would never strike someone. Well not it this manner.

A cool and collected voice broke him from his musing.

“That was for making her cry.”

In front of his eyes, Andromeda’s features shifted to turn into a pretty young woman with spiky purple hair.

He stared.

He knew this face. He knew this hair. The only difference was that she had grown up. She was no longer that little girl who would sit on his legs to stop him from leaving. She was a young woman now; and a very eye catching one too.  

He suddenly felt very old.

She was waving her hand in front of his face.

“Sirius. Hello. Did I break your jaw?”

“Nymphadora,” he breathed.

His little Nymph, all grown up and an Auror to the boot, as he took in her uniform.

“Tonks, Sirius. Its Tonks,” she glared at him.

He chuckled. “Still the same old Tonks.”

“Do you want me to change?” She challenged.

“Not at all love. Although, I must applaud on the entrance. I’m guessing Moody was on it too.”

“Thanks. Well, not that he approved. But then you know me, I always have my way. And you deserved it. Say do you have anything to eat? I missed lunch.”

Sirius smiled. Typical Tonks.

 “I’m sure I can scavenge something for you. Kitchen’s this way,” he called. “And you’re right, I did deserve that,” he added.

She simply smiled. “Excellent! I’m starving.”

As he watched her stumble through the hall, he grinned. She hadn’t changed. She was still his loveable, cheerful, clumsy little girl.

Suddenly his day seemed much more brighter.


End file.
